falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
El Dorado Dry Lake
|footer = }} The El Dorado Dry Lake is a location in the Mojave Wasteland, situated north of Novac and southwest of Boulder City along Highway 95. Layout The expanse of the dry lake stretches from HELIOS One to Vault 11. The land is inhabited by a vast number of fire ants. Many plants can be found here, including jalapeño peppers and barrel cacti. An abandoned trailer rests at the northern edge of the lake, near the remnants of a military convoy. Notes * When fast traveling to the location, heading left can result in witnessing vicious dogs fighting with fire ants over a dead pack brahmin carcass. The pack brahmin can be looted. The deceased owners of the animal appear only as mauled and half-eaten static objects. The ground around the carnage is noticeably blood-stained. * There is a prospector's dog roaming around the northern side of the dry lake. It is not hostile and cannot be interacted with. It will fight with any fire ants in close proximity. * The stalled military convoy near Vault 11 is significant in that it can be utilized to create the largest chain reaction vehicle explosion in the game. A regular truck and military variant, street cleaner, motorcycle, one of only two Flea vehicles found in the Mojave, and a few engine blocks contribute to this event, which can be caused by the player character or by the surrounding fire ants. ** The burning shells of the vehicles and a nearby container may become projectiles that are launched by the explosion. Due to the high velocity, being struck by them can inflict damage. ** In hardcore mode, accidentally setting off the vehicles while near them can send a companion's corpse (or pieces thereof) over such a large area that it's nearly impossible to locate it. If the Courier is killed by the blast while standing atop the vehicles, the death cinematic may show them fly over Vault 11's entrance before coming down (as one example of the range the blast can hurl bodies). ** The blast is potent enough at short to medium range that nearly every limb on the Courier could potentially be crippled, even if using two of the three major crippled limb/explosive protection perks (Tough Guy, Adamantium Skeleton or Hit the Deck). This can allow the Courier to utilize Eye for Eye if Honest Hearts is installed. * There is an inaccessible tunnel in the dry lake that can serve as a spawn point for new ants, as well as a few other ant mounds that can act as spawn points. Appearances El Dorado Dry Lake appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes The El Dorado Dry Lake is based on the real world location of Eldorado Dry Lake in Clark County, Nevada. Many locations in the area similarly use the "El Dorado" and "Eldorado" spellings interchangeably. Gallery Pack brahmin bloodpool.jpg|Dead pack brahmin and corpses in the pool of blood Pack brahmin close-up.jpg|Close-up of the brahmin corpse Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Eldorado-Trockensee es:Dry lake de El Dorado ru:Высохшее озеро Эльдорадо uk:Висохле озеро Ельдорадо zh:埃尔多拉多旱湖